


Satisfied

by Aerial312



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerial312/pseuds/Aerial312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overnight in Bespin.  Leia admits her feelings about Han to herself, and things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

__[[HAMILTON]](http://genius.com/7904803/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied/Hamilton-you-strike-me-as-a-woman-who-has-never-been-satisfied-angelica-im-sure-i-dont-know-what-you-mean-you-forget-yourself)  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied  
  
[ANGELICA]  
I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself __  
  
[[HAMILTON]](http://genius.com/7985052/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied/Hamilton-youre-like-me-im-never-satisfied)  
You’re like me. I’m never satisfied __  
  
[ANGELICA]  
[Is that right?](http://genius.com/7969799/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied/Is-that-right) __  
  
[[HAMILTON]](http://genius.com/7982034/Lin-manuel-miranda-satisfied/Hamilton-i-have-never-been-satisfied-angelica-my-name-is-angelica-schuyler)  
I have never been satisfied  
-"Satisfied", HAMILTON, Lin Manuel Miranda

 

Leia stared up at the ceiling as she lay tucked into the giant bedroom in their suite in Bespin.  The bed was exquisitely comfortable, soft, but not too soft.  It was certainly the grandest bed she had had the opportunity to sleep in for many years.  But she couldn't sleep.  Everything so far had been lovely—she should be able to sleep.  She'd taken a very welcome hot bath, put on a clean nightgown, and settled in for some rest.  Two hours ago.  There was something about Bespin that just didn't seem right. 

 

Leia curled on her side, looking toward the door that led to the suite's common room.  After sharing quarters on various Rebel bases for years, and more recently, spending the last few days in the cramped bunks of the Falcon, having such a large room to herself was bizarre.

 

 With a sigh, she sat up, throwing off the blanket and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  She was actually a little lonely.  Han was undoubtedly asleep.  It as one o'clock in the morning after all.  How far they'd come that she'd rather be in his company than alone… 

 

They still hadn't addressed that kiss they'd shared in the hallway of the Falcon—nor had they repeated it – but there was a new ease in dealing with each other.  Had he just kissed her to shut her up?  The thought had occurred to her in the many times she'd contemplated it since.  But it had felt like more than that.  It hadn't been how she'd pictured it happening—and to be honest with herself, she _had_ pictured it happening—but she had kissed him back eagerly, and they only broke apart when that blasted droid interrupted. 

 

She tapped on the beside light, and stood up, shaking her head.  There was no use dwelling on it now.  As soon as Lando's team fixed the hyperdrive, he'd drop her off at the rendezvous point and be out of her life, probably forever.   It bothered her more than she'd like to admit. 

 

The main room of the suite was eerie at this time of night, dark but for the industrial lights of the gas mines gleaming in the distance.  She crossed to the wall of windows and looked out.  The make up of the Cloud City added to her misgivings. Tall spires, rising up out of the clouds—you couldn't see their bases.  In a way, it was similar to Coruscant, where she'd spent plenty of time, but where Coruscant was teeming with activity, Bespin was quiet. 

 

She shivered as she looked down at nothing but clouds.  If Han trusted Lando, she supposed she should too.  She looked toward his bedroom door.  As much as she might want to talk to him, showing up in his room in the middle of the night didn't exactly indicate that talking was what she wanted.

 

Leia turned back to the window, curling her knees to her chest.  She hoped Luke had made it off of Hoth safely.  He was still out in the thick of the battle when the Falcon had left the frigid planet's atmosphere.  She had a good feeling about it though.  It was hard to explain, but she felt sure he had escaped to safety.  It was much like the bad feeling she had now about Bespin. 

 

"Can't sleep?" 

 

Han's voice startled her out her thoughts.  He stood in the center of the room looking her way.  His ever present utility vest was off, as were his boots.  He was studying her outfit as well, and she became actively aware of how thin her new nightgown was. 

 

She took a deep breath and steeled herself for whatever lewd comment was about to come out of his mouth.  But he surprised her.  "I've never seen your hair down," he said, as he came to sit beside her.

 

"Never?" She turned to him curiously. He was still studying her long locks, and said nothing.  "No, I guess not.  I don't wear it down much…"

 

"Why not?" Han murmured, fiddling with the ends.   


"Well, it's not practic—"

 

His fingers brushed against the bare skin of her arm, cutting her off mid-word.  Damn him. He knew exactly what he was doing now, watching her closely as the tips of his fingers continued to graze her arm.  She studiously looked away.  She wasn't ready to hold his gaze while he looked at her like that. 

 

Again, the comment she was expecting didn’t come. 

 

Her eyes closed as his knuckles traced up and down her arm.  A soft purr escaped her lips.  Damn him.  He'd shifted closer, so close she could feel his breath warm on the back of her neck.  There was no protest this time as his lips met hers.  The same fire she'd felt the first time they'd kissed was still there, perhaps more so. 

 

She rose up on her knees to lean into him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  Why had she fought this for so long?  He pulled her closer, and she slid a leg over his, so she was now straddling her lap.  Her fingers laced through his hair. 

 

It was becoming very clear where this was headed.  Was it really wise to start something like this when he might be out of her life for good in a few days?  Then again, what was there to lose?  She was certainly attracted to him—and, she admitted to herself, had been for a while now.  He was clearly attracted to her—and also had been for a while. 

 

In a smooth movement, Han hooked his arm under her and stood, easily lifting her with him.  They were walking slowly toward his bedroom.  He paused for a moment and broke the kiss,  "This okay?" 

 

She nodded, making up her mind for good.  Whatever tomorrow brought, at least they could have tonight. 


End file.
